Thoes  little Moments
by sola-bola
Summary: TalaKai. the story about how Kai and Tala grew up together with their mothers. slash
1. Chapter 1

Another day in Japan had begun and Ayame Hiwatari got up from her king size bed, she glanced over at the other empty side and gave a long sigh "oh do not dread today Ayame" she then said and stood up from her bed and began her day with a shower and after she got dressed she went down to the kitchen and started breakfast for three.

Once breakfast was ready she hurried on upstairs and knocked gently on the door next to her own bedroom, then she opened it "Kai, Kai darling?"

There was a small grunt and a little foot shot out of the covers, Ayame gave a small chuckle and walked over to the bed then she grabbed the little foot and started tickling the sole of it.

There was amount of giggling and struggling to free the foot from it's horrible fate but a failed attempt, Kai threw of the covers and laughed and giggled, his mother laughed with him and let go of the foot "morning phoenix" she said sweetly to her eight year old son "breakfast's ready"

The boy nodded "is Tala and Marusya coming over?" he sat up and yawned, the blue haired woman nodded "oh course, Tala stays here while his mother is at work…you know that sweetie" and just as she finished her sentence the doorbell rang and the voice of Marusya was heard "Hello, Ayame?"

"Now get dressed and comedown to eat Kai" she said then turned on her heal and went downstairs to great her friend and son.

Once she had reached the outdoor where a redheaded woman wearing a white blouse and a black knee long skirt with black heels to match stood with her eight year old son Tala who had the same red hair and blue eyes as his mother did.

"Maru, you're early" Ayame said but smiled "I have prepared breakfast if you're hungry Tala-kun" the boy nodded then looked up at his mom, the woman nodded back and Tala let go of her hand, took of his sneakers and went to the kitchen where Kai already sat.

"I'm terribly sorry for bringing Tala so soon Ayame, but I have an important business meeting in 20 minuets and well you know how it is" Maru said and grinned, she worked as a co-chairman of a well known business in Tokyo that presented the newest and hottest singers and bands.

The bluenette nodded and smiled kindly "well have a good day at work Maru-chan, I'll see you tonight then?"

"Yes sweetie, should I stop by at the video store perhaps? I could pick up a kiddie movie for the boys and another one that suits our taste"

"That would be lovely" the Japanese woman said "I'll cook something for the four of us"

And with that Maru said her goodbyes to her friend and dashed out the door and to her car that was parked outside.

Ayame closed the door behind her and walked to the kitchen "how's the breakfast boys?" she asked as she looked at the two boys who had been eating and talking at the same time, they both looked up at her and smiled with mouths full of eggs "s'good"

The woman chuckled and sat down next to her son and joined them at eating breakfast.

After the meal the two boys thanked Ayame and ran upstairs to play in Kai's bedroom, they both sat down on the floor with the new crayons Kai had gotten for his birthday and a piece of paper each "what are you going to draw Kai?"

The boy thought for a moment then smiled "I'm gonna draw mommy and daddy…since he's not home in Japan"

Tala smiled "I'm gonna draw a big wolf with fire power" then he stopped to think "do wolfs have fire power?"

Kai looked also in thought at this question then he smiled "of course they do…they have to protect themselves from evil monsters"

The redhead also smiled at this "yeah you're right Kai" then they went back to drawing their pictures.

After some while Tala finished his fire wolf and looked over to Kai, there were two persons on the paper, one with blue hair and a big smile it held the other persons hand which had red hair and also a big smile, there was a big yellow sun in the corner and a blue cloud but below the cloud stood the words 'best friend forever' in blue letters.

"Is that us?" Tala asked wondering

The smaller boy nodded "yes, I was hoping we'd be best friend forever"

Tala smiled at this "the bestest in the world"

…

Evening drew and Ayame had started to make her delicious home made pizzas, it was Saturday after all.

The two boys came in the door absolutely exhausted and with mud on their happy faces and smiling from ear to ear "mommy" Kai said happily "we found a huge cockroach in the garden and named him Spiderman"

Ayame smiled at the boys "you named a cockroach Spiderman?" the boys nodded "and where is Mr. Spiderman right now?"

Tala put his hand in the pocket of his hand and fished out of his a huge black cockroach "here he is…can we have him for dinner?"

Ayame gave a yelp of fright "oh dear, Tala please put that bug outside and no you can't have him for dinner"

The boys looked disappointed but did as they were told and went back outside to free Mr. Spiderman.

While the boys were outside Maru's car rolled up in front of the house and out stepped Maru with a small bag in her right hand and a cell phone in the other one

Tala's face broke into a happy smile when he spotted his mother "mommy!" he yelled out and ran over to her and hugged her leg, the woman smiled down at him "hello angel"

Tala frowned at the nickname; he never liked it when his mom called him mushy names like Ayame did to her son, at least not in front of Kai.

The woman laughed "oh I'm sorry, my big man" the boy smiled again and let go of his mom "mommy, we found a bug and…" Maru stopped him "you know mommy doesn't like it when you talk about bugs" Tala grinned his childish smile and walked over to Kai who was still sitting on the ground playing with the cockroach, he then put it on the ground and stood up and walked inside with Maru and Tala.

There Ayame welcomed them with dinner and they all sat down and ate, chatting and laughing while at it.

After dinner Maru and Ayame had sent the boys to Kai's bedroom with the movie Madagascar while they cleaned up.

Maru sighed as she poured two glasses of red wine and handed one to Ayame who had just removed her white apron and gladly took the glass and together they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if Kai will become like Jurg and perhaps join the army when he's eighteen" Ayame said quietly, Maru looked at her friend "is that something that you want?"

Ayame shook her head "I don't want the same fate for my son as my husband has, but Jurg has been writing and said he'd want nothing more than for Kai to join when he's of age…you know, fight for his country and honour"

Maru nodded, she understood what she meant…Ayame respected her husband and did everything in her power to please him, always had and always would but she just couldn't send her son to a war, Kai was the only thing she had right now.

"don't worry, he's only eight…it would be ten years from now, plenty of time to talk Jurg out of it" Maru said and smiled "want to watch the movie I rented?"

"Sure" Ayame said "what did you get?"

Maru took up from the bag that was sitting next to the couch 'Notes on a Scandal' "I hear it's full of drama and lies"

Ayame laughed "just what a good housewife needs"

…

A/N: it's just an idea…I really hope you like it and if I get enough of reviews I'll continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

Two twelve year old boys opened the door to the Hiwatari household, one had two toned blue hair and was short but the other one had flaming red hair and was a bit taller than the other one, his bright blue eyes had small tears running down from them that he seemed to try to hide by wiping them as they came.

The shorter boy had a hand on his shoulder and seemed to support him; they both looked like they had been in a fight with scraped cheeks, knees and were simply ruffled up badly.

"Mama" the little bluenette called out "mom…we kind of need you…now!"

Ayame Hiwatari rushed out of the kitchen "Kai, would you please not use that tone with…oh dear lord, what happened to you two?" she asked mortified but before the boys could say anything she hurried over to them and dragged them into the kitchen.

There she made them sit down on each chair while she fetched the first aid kit

The redhead sniffed and looked at the other boy "Kai?"

"Yes Tala?"

"Thank you"

Kai looked a little confused "f-for what?"

Tala had tears in his eyes but still looked happy "for being by my side"

Kai was about to reply but Ayame came dashing into the kitchen with the kit and kneeled down in front of Tala "what happened to you two?" she asked as she cleaned the wound on Tala's knee.

The boys were silent

Ayame looked up at her son "tell me what happened, Kai"

The boy sighed "well we were at school and this boy Rick was making fun of Tala, saying things like he was so stupid because he didn't have a dad and that Maru was a…" he stopped and looked at Tala, the boy looked at the floor ashamed

"What did he call her?" Ayame asked

"a-a slut that slept with everyone…he said that his dad told him that" Kai said quietly "then he pushed Tala to the ground and I just wanted to help him so I jumped on him and started…pushing him back and Tala did so too but Eddie jumped in and helped Rick and so did Michael so we were out numbered and they kind of…beaded us up and we had no choice but to…run away"

Ayame shook her head and finished cleaning their cuts then she stood up and looked at Kai "Kai, you know I don't like you fighting and I'm pretty sure Maru wouldn't like you to do so either Tala"

They both looked ashamed "are you mad?" Kai asked

The woman smiled "no sweetie, I'm not mad" then she walked out of the kitchen and picked up the phone, from the corner of her eye she could see Tala and Kai sneak up the stairs and to Kai's room, she dialled Maru's cell phone number and waited for her to pick up

"_Hello, this is Marusya Ivanov" _

"Maru, this is Ayame…something came up at school with the boys, apparently they got into a fight"

"_Oh god, are they alright?"_ she sounded frustrated

"Yes, don't worry…listen, why don't you come over after work and we'll talk about it?" she asked

"_Of course" _she replied _"I'll be over as quick as I can, I'll see you then sweetie" _

"Bye, bye Maru-chan" then she hung up the phone and went back to the business she had been doing before the whole ordeal.

…

Tala and Kai lay on Kai's bed, it had become this little thing they did when either one felt sad or hurt but this time Kai had an arm around Tala's shoulder, at first Tala thought it was weird but liked the closeness with his friend so he let him stay like that.

"How do you feel Tala?" Kai then asked "are you still sad?"

The other boy turned his head to Kai "no" he sighed "I've excepted the fact that my dad didn't want me and that I only got mom"

"That's not true, you got me" Kai said quietly "you'll always have me" then he leaned in and shyly kissed Tala's cheek, the feeling on Tala's cheek was warm and sent a little tickle to his stomach, kind of like butterflies fluttering around and bumping into each other in his belly.

"Yeah" he whispered "I got you"

…

Later that evening the doorbell rang and the door was opened "Ayame? I'm home" it was Maru, she had taken up the habit of saying she was home whenever she came over, not that Ayame minded she liked having Maru over, she was her best friend after all.

Maru walked to the kitchen where Ayame sat at the table, she didn't have her apron on and was reading a book, she looked up and smiled at Maru "hey, how was work?"

The redheaded woman sat down across from her friend "it was insane, they want us to present a young girl, who's only twelve by the way…the poor girl could never handle the pressure of a celebrity and what about school?"

"What kind of parents would allow a twelve year old girl to sell out like that?" Ayame shook her head

Maru silently agreed with her "so the boys got into a fight today?"

"Yeah, with that Rick boy at school, he was teasing Tala about not having a father and he said…that you were a slut"

Maru looked a little hurt "I see, and I presume Tala took it too personal and tackled him?"

The woman nodded "and Kai being his loyal friend helped him fight"

"Those boys can't stay away from trouble can they?" Maru shook her head "oh I almost forgot, I picked up some sushi at Tao's" Ayame nodded "I'll go get the boys"

She stood up from the table and went up to Kai's bedroom, a small knock on the door then she opened it, the lights ever off and the room was dark, she walked slowly over to the bed and saw Tala and Kai lying on the bed, Tala was in Kai's arms and they were fast asleep.

Ayame looked a bit startled at the sight but shrugged it off, maybe Kai was just trying to comfort Tala by hugging him.

She didn't rest too much on it and quietly walked out the door and closed it, leaving the two in quiet slumber.

…

A/N: well I hoped you liked the next chapter, I will be writing the story with year gaps.


End file.
